The Tragic Love Song of Destiny
by Isabella248
Summary: Edward was too late to save Bella. The Cullens abandon Forks and all memories of it, but the girl who would've joined their family still haunts them. But in Europe, upon meeting her once more, is Bella's reincarnation doomed to suffer the same fate?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This would be my second story, though I am currently working on the first. I thought that as long as I am writing some fanfiction, I shouldn't stick to one category or one story. Thought I should branch out my work. Hope you enjoy this!!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF TWILIGHT!**

O~O~O~O

Prologue: Goodbye

**BELLA'S POV**

The pain that came was almost welcoming, the fear in my heart diminished as I realized I was going to die. Was I scared? No. I felt nothing as I felt my body slowly being drained of nourishment. If I did feel anything, it would be sadness, and regret. I will never again meet my angel, nor will I have the chance to at least say goodbye.

Darkness was coming. I felt my body growing colder. The hunter was finishing his job quickly. He had long forgotten the pleasure of torturing me as he continued sucking my neck. All I can ask is that he finishes quickly…and that death will come peacefully.

"Bella! BELLA, OH GOD, NO! BELLA!"

The voice that called out my name was the most beautiful voice I've heard in my life. Why did it sound so familiar?

My body felt colder than usual. The hard hands that had been gripping me disappeared so fast that, at first, I had not noticed. I heard something else. Screaming. Cries of rage and howling of sorrow. The sound tore at my chest. Something is wrong…something is very wrong…

Cold hands grabbed me again, but this time, I felt nothing but pleasure.

"Bella! Bella, can you hear me? Bella, wake up!"

_Yes, anything you want_, my conscious screamed.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I had only just finished reading Bella's letter when I realized that she was in danger. Not even bothering to conceal my presence, or answer my family's mental questions on what was wrong, I ran out of the terminal as fast as my body would allow. I could care less if anyone saw me, and the fear of exposure—while, at any other time, may have held me back, if not for myself but for my family—meant little to me at that moment. All I knew is that Bella is in danger. I must go to her.

The streets of Phoenix rushed past me in a blur. I continued running, stopping only briefly to make sure that I was heading in the right direction.

Not far away, I thought I heard a scream. If my heart was still beating, it surely would've throbbed with pain.

I came upon the ballet studio, deserted-looking but nonetheless, I heard the thoughts that echoed from inside. I ran up the stairs, and when I entered the room of mirrors, I froze.

The hunter—James—was on the ground, kneeling, both hands wrapped around the neck of my beloved. Her beautiful, pale, heart-shaped face was slowly growing lighter. Nothing about the scene made sense, until I smelled the air.

Blood.

I let out a roar of rage and charged, literally ripping James away from my Bella and throwing him into the air and halfway across the room.

"Bella! BELLA, OH GOD, NO! BELLA!"

She didn't respond. If my heart was still beating, I would've felt the hole being punctured in it.

Her neck was bloody red. Her clothes were torn and there were cuts on her head, arms and shoulders. The smell of blood appealed to me briefly, but her frozen, peaceful expression tore me away from the thirst.

"Bella! Bella, can you hear me? Bella, wake up!"

Her heart, beating slowly, suddenly quickened and her eyes fluttered opened.

"Ed…ward?" she gasped. Her brown eyes met my topaz irises. There was no mistaking the pain. She was dying…

_NO! I mustn't think like that! Carlisle, I need Carlisle!_

No sooner had I thought this that I heard James laughing from the other side of the mirrored room. "You can hear it, too, correct?" he sneered. "Her heart…her heartbeat is fading. It's too late now. She's as good as dead."

Another jab at my frozen heart. If I could cry, it would've been now. She can't die…not like this…I just found her…

"EDWARD!"

I turned. My pixie-like sister, Alice, and my two older brothers, Emmet and Jasper, appeared at my side, and without a second to spare, they lunged at a struggling James. He roared and fought and struggled, but he had no chance of escaping.

"Edward!" Carlisle called out. He appeared at my side, staring down at Bella with a look of horror. Quickly, his medical expertise kicked in and he began working over her. I cradled her in my arms, hoping that my presence would, if anything, soothe the pain surely coursing through her body. Her eyes were closed, blood leaked from the corners of her lips, and it seemed that she was struggling to hold onto her breath.

"Bella?" I whispered apprehensively. I paid little attention to the commotion on the other side of the room, and I had barely noticed that the fire had already started and I could no longer hear James' thoughts.

"This is bad," Carlisle gasped. "She lost too much blood. We have no other choice."

I knew what he was thinking—literally—and my heart fought against the decision. But the look on Bella's face drew me closer until I felt my own teeth sink into her. She let out a gasp. Her heartbeat grew steady, then hammering loudly…but after a few seconds, to my utter horror, it was slowly fading…

"Ed…ward," she gasped.

**BELLA'S POV**

There was no other way to describe it. Lying in Edward's arms brought more pleasure than anything I've ever felt.

Using every bit of strength left in me, I slowly and cautiously opened my eyes. Edward was looking down at me, his eyes wide with horror, looking as if he would cry. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to hold him close and reassure him that everything would be all right. But my arms were numb. I felt weak. I could hardly move, and there was only so much strength in me left, that I didn't want to move, but continue staring into his eyes.

"You can hear it, too, correct?" a voice sneered—my heart jolted at the familiarity in the tone. James. "Her heart…her heartbeat is fading. It's too late now. She's as good as dead."

There was no comforting Edward this time. It would not do to lie to him. I was dying, but the look in his eyes as his face held my own told me that he didn't want to believe it, couldn't believe it, and would refuse to believe it.

"EDWARD!"

My eyes widened slightly. _Alice._ She was here. Although, I sensed that she was not alone. Surely Emmet and Jasper are with her. They must've followed Edward. A few seconds later, I heard growling such as never before. James must be fighting to survive, but there will be no escape. Emmet and Jasper will see to that.

"Edward!" a second voice called out.

No sooner had I recognized the voice than a familiar face appeared. Carlisle. He began working over me, checking my broken bones, wrapping the many cuts I've sustained, fighting to keep my heart beating. I closed my eyes and fought against the pain. I struggled to keep my face emotionless, hoping that Edward would not see…

"Bella?" he whispered, his lips so close to my ear. I felt warm suddenly.

"This is bad," Carlisle said seconds later. "She lost too much blood. We have no other choice."

I knew what he was thinking. Surely, Edward would fight against it. He had not made it secret that he would prefer me to be human. No, he wouldn't do it…

Suddenly, his lips touched my neck and I gasped as I felt his teeth sink into the bloody skin.

_He's trying to save me…_

My heart faltered, soon quickening, but to my astonishment, my body grew ice cold and darkness was closing in. it was too late. There's nothing he, nor anyone else, can do.

I was scared now. I'll never see him again. How cruel it is that I finally found my angel, but I would not be with him as I have wished.

No, this is for the better. Surely, James is dead. They are free. He is safe. That's all that matters. Yes, that's all that matters.

"Ed…ward," I whispered. I closed my eyes. _I love you. I love you now…and I love you always. Remember me._

And then I knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Funeral

Angela stood up to the podium, her hair tied back and her eyes gleaming with tears. It looked as if it was taking every bit of her strength not to break down, and taking almost as much strength to keep her voice steady.

"Bella was my friend, and a good person," she started, choking a bit, her eyes threatening to spill tears. "She was a very friendly, generous and unique being, and I've never known anyone to dislike her, because it was very impossible for anyone to not like her. She got along with others—she was a very special person, loved by everyone. My heart goes out to her family and friends, and to anyone else who will miss her dearly…"

I was sure that she was speaking those last words to me. But I was not looking at Angela, as everyone else. My eyes rested upon the casket that stood no more than twenty feet from me.

_I hope he'll heal_, Angela thought as she walked back to her seat. I heard her kind words and saw—in her mind—that she was looking at me with such compassion I grew very close to breaking down myself. Alice's grip on my hand tightened, reminding me where I was, reminding me that we were not alone at this…funeral.

The next person to speak was Jessica Stanley, who I never liked or tolerated, but her mind was sad and there was such genuine pain in her words that it was impossible for me not to listen to her speech.

"I knew Bella since the first day of school," she announced, her voice neutral, as was the only way she could allow herself to speak in front of the mourners before her. "We became instant friends. There were…rough times, but she was always kind to me. More kind than I deserved, and…" her voice trailed, and a single tear strolled down her cheek. "And, I wish I could have at least thanked her for everything she's done. I'll always be grateful for her friendship." She quickly rushed back to her seat before she allowed herself to collapse into tears.

Nearly all of the school came to the…funeral (I flinched as I thought this). Those closest to Bella walked up to the podium to say their final words of farewell.

Mike Newton walked up to the podium, shaking. "Bella…was very special, and kind, and…simply good. How can someone so sweet die so young?" I cringed at his words, but continued listening, forcing my mind to remain opened. "I will miss her. I will never forget her. I hope that if she's listening…right now, I mean…I hope she will appreciate how much we all cared."

It went on as such. Erick Yorkie stood up to talk, and Tyler Crowley followed right after, along with Ben and other students.

The last person to speak was Charlie. He was dressed all in black, looking more bleak than ever, the circles beneath his eyes seeming to have darkened since the last time we've spoke, which was three weeks ago, when she…when—

I rather not remember that particular visit to Charlie's house, and since then, I have been unable to bear hearing her name spoken, even in someone's mind. But out of respect for Charlie, I forced myself to look from the casket and watch him. At that same moment, his eyes flashed to me. I had barely registered the pain in his eyes when he returned his gaze to the other mourners.

"Isabella Marie Swan—known as Bella to nearly everyone here—was everything I could've hoped for in a daughter when she was born. She was generous. She was smart. She was good, far too good, a trait that amazed me sometimes. She grew up to be a beautiful person."

_No truer words could've been spoken_, I feebly thought.

"But that was not all she was. Bella—" I flinched as he spoke the name in a soft and loving manner—"was selfless. She placed others before herself, a noble gesture that seemed utterly remarkable and unheard of. She was just—her views of right and wrong were never challenged, and she had never hesitated to speak up in the defense of those who needed it. She didn't even hesitate to speak against me, but it was all right, because in the end, she was right. She was always right, and nothing could've pleased me more to know that my daughter had a clear judgment of people.

"She was brave—I expected nothing less. She was always very strong, and noble, and an uncommonly kind person. She was able to find the good in others, even if they could not see it themselves.

"I love her, and I am proud that I had been able to spend as much time as I could with her. I do not regret saying this. But there is one last thing I must say to you.

"I come up here, not only to remind you of her goodness, but to honor those who returned her to me."

He looked to me, to my family, as did most of the mourners.

"I speak now, to you, the Cullen family…thank you. No words can express my deep gratitude for everything you've done, for me, and for her. I am sure she is thankful, as well."

With that, he stepped away from the podium and the funeral continued.

Abruptly, with no one but my family being able to notice, I slipped away from my seat and ran as fast as I could away from that place. It was just too much. As much as it pained me to hear everyone's speeches, as much as it hurt to hear those imbeciles speak so fondly of Bella (I mentally cringed) as if they knew her better than I did, nothing could compare to the sadness that gripped me at Charlie Swan's words. He had literally looked at me and said "thank you."

As if I deserve that!

I stopped in the middle of the forest, swaying slightly as I leaned against one of the moss-covered trees. I must be a few miles away from the funeral now, but it didn't matter. It's not like I could have blocked out the voices like I normally could. It seems I lost control of my own ability, just as I lost the will to live.

Just like I lost her.

O~O~O~O

I held on tightly to Jasper's hand as Edward ran away. He needed to be alone. I knew that much. I knew he couldn't bear to be here. The only reason he came was because Esme and Carlisle pointed out that Bella—I cringed mentally—would've appreciated it.

Indeed, it was very hard on Edward to be here. All throughout the ceremony, I kept throwing furtive looks to Jasper, who more than willingly surrounded us with a calm aura, seeing as how the rest of us needed it, too. Edward was probably immune, though. He was beyond distressed. I've only made him stay long enough that he could hear Charlie's words. It was foolish of me to think that Edward would've appreciated it.

"Where has he gone?" Esme whispered, looking away in the direction Edward ran off to. It took me a moment to find him.

"He's fine," I answered. "But it's best we leave him for now. He needs more time." _We all do_, I mentally added.

I noticed Carlisle was staring off into distant space. I looked and saw that his eyes were transfixed on Renee and Charlie. Renee had arrived a week after the…incident. Every time we saw her, she had tears in her eyes. Charlie was beyond grief. We had never seen him cry, but Edward knew the truth. Charlie was trying to be the strong one. Phil and Renee can grieve, and he will be the one to put on a brave face, though (as Esme pointed out several times) no one said he had to.

Not long after Edward left, the graveyard began emptying. Some, like Edward, ran off to their cars to escape the gloomy atmosphere. Others stayed behind and talked. With our super sensitive hearing, it wasn't hard to miss what they were discussing to each other and it grew hard to ignore.

There was only one story that people had been speaking of for weeks, and it was for this reason alone that Edward steadfastly refused to return to school. The death of Charlie Swan's daughter.

While no one dared approach us to hear of the story, it did not stop people from making up their own. It was completely infuriating to hear the wild rumors circulating around the school. Emmet stayed behind with Edward, as well, so that he would not be tempted to bash someone's face in. Rosalie handled the situation better than most of us, but even she couldn't stop from snarling at what was being said about…her…

"Um, Alice?" a weak voice pulled me out of my reverie.

I glanced up and saw Angela Weber standing a few feet from us. She was looking highly embarrassed, and reasonably uncomfortable, but she continued to hold my gaze.

"Where's Edward?" she asked.

If it had not been for the note of compassion and sympathy in her voice, I would've thought she just wanted the first-hand story, and I'd likely yelled at her.

"He…didn't want to stay long," I explained lamely.

Angela nodded, her eyes full of understanding.

"Are you okay?" she asked after a full minute had passed.

Was I okay? No, time cannot heal wounds as deep as the one on my frozen heart. I could live for all eternity, and yet I don't think I could ever be the same person I was before. Time is rather unpleasant to us. Loss is not something our kind can adjust to, and memories are only bliss if they are something we want to remember.

I shook my head, smiling sadly. "I don't think any of us are okay, Angela."

The girl nodded again, her eyes gleaming bright. She opened her mouth, hesitated, and then spoke, her voice just barely above a whisper. "I…I really hope Edward will be okay," she said.

"Thank you."

She nodded again and then walked away towards her father. The graveyard was emptying itself.

"Let's go home," Esme suggested. We stood up simultaneously, each of us already heading over to the car when Carlisle broke away from us and walked in the opposite direction. I snapped my head back. Carlisle walked up to where Charlie, Renee and Phil were standing; looking down at the hole with horrendous sadness it was almost too much for me to watch.

Charlie looked up, hearing the doctor approach. We could hear the conversation perfectly.

"I...am dreadfully sorry," Carlisle sighed. "If only…I had arrived sooner…"

Charlie shook his head. "There's no need to think that," he said firmly, though there were cracks in his voice. "It isn't your fault, and taking the blame will not do you any good."

"But…" Carlisle started.

Renee looked up sharply, her eyes decisive and her mouth set. "Don't," she whispered. "Don't say that it's your fault, and if your son—Edward—is thinking the same, I suggest you slap him upside the head and scold him for thinking such nonsense."

Carlisle gaped at the woman, as were the rest of us. We had known Renee shortly but we had never seen this side of her. She looked older than she was with her eyes glaring like that.

Her face softened. "Carlisle, correct?" My father of sorts nodded, still a bit stunned. She drew closer, her eyes still tearing.

"Listen closely, because you need to understand," she said softly. "She would never want to hear you say this, nor would she ever allow you to say this. If she did hear you, I wouldn't be surprised if she yelled at you."

I fought back a smile—she was right about that.

"The point is," Renee concluded, "is that you shouldn't take the blame. No one blames you." Her eyes flashed to the casket. "I'm very glad…that she made friends with a very kind family, and that your son cared deeply about my daughter." She shed more tears, but I wasn't sure she was aware of them. She smiled at Carlisle. "Knowing her as I do, she must've been very happy to have found you. That's good enough for me."

I turned away and buried my face in Jasper's chest.

Carlisle hung his head and whispered, "I wish you all find peace." He looked up at Charlie. "Take care." Charlie nodded stiffly, his eyes on the hole, and Carlisle walked away without a backward glance.

It had not happened yet, but I knew the decision was coming. I knew we were not going to stay in Forks for long. The last time we saw Charlie was at that funeral. But unbeknown, even to me, it would not be the last time our paths crossed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Italy

The year: 2107

I cannot sleep. I haven't been able to sleep in nearly two centuries. But the comatose state in which I was in was as close as I could get. I lay on my couch, not moving, not breathing, not doing anything of conscious effort, and just stared at the bare ceiling.

I've been lying here for nearly five hours. My clothes, CDs, portraits and everything else lie in boxes yet to be unpacked. I could've finished settling into my new room within an hour, but my limbs felt heavy and there was little desire for me to do anything productive. Instead, I stretched out over the couch and let my mind wander freely. It's a bit unfortunate that my thoughts always redirected to the tiny town my family and I had lived in nearly a century earlier.

Things changed in the years following _her_ death.

Charlie continued with his work as best he could, but the loss of his only daughter left him in a weakened state unnoticed by the townspeople until it was too late. He died at the age of 57. We were living in southern Missouri when Alice predicted his death. We arrived in time for the funeral. I went there willingly, wanting to pay respects. His death lies on my conscious, as well.

Renee and Phil Dwyer lived long enough to raise two sons, and then they, too, were laid to rest. I met the boys once, at the funeral, and never bothered to meet them again. One of them had familiar pale skin. The other had familiar brown eyes. It was too much for me to bear.

_Knock. Knock._ I opened my eyes and craned my neck toward the open door. Pixie-like Alice stood there, her face solemn and her eyes scrutinizing.

"You haven't unpacked," she stated, looking around the bare room.

"I'll do it later." I looked back up at the ceiling.

Alice sighed and began unpacking for me, all the while translating the National Anthem into Russian, then Greek and finally Hebrew. At a time, I would've been pleading with her to tell me what she was thinking. But nowadays, I rarely cared.

"We're going hunting tomorrow," she said conversationally. "Are you up to it?"

"Go on without me."

An awkward silence followed. "Emmet and Jasper threatened to drag you along," she warned.

"Let them try."

She sighed, putting the last of my CDs on the shelf. "Well, the countryside is beautiful," she said. She walked in plain view, her gaze out the window. "Want to go exploring?"

"Maybe later."

She looked disappointed. She sighed, letting down her mental guard_. Edward, everyone is worried. Please, come out of your room, the very least._

I turned my back on her. She stood there, pleading another five minutes, gave up when I refused to respond and left the room.

She doesn't understand. None of them do. They have never felt the pain of losing their mate, their one true love, their entire reason for existence. How can any of them empathize when they still had each other? The loss is not something that ever heals, ever! How will any of them understand?

I closed my eyes and struggled against the sadness, hoping that none of them would hear me cry.

O~O~O~O

I returned downstairs where Jasper, Rose, Emmet, Esme and Carlisle were sitting. They were in heavy discussions about the feeding when they suddenly grew quiet at my arrival.

"So?" Emmet asked.

I shook my head. "He refuses."

They all sighed, not exasperated, but rather understanding. They knew well not to be surprised by his behavior. Still, they hoped.

I walked around our newly furnished living room and stopped at the large window that touched both the ceiling and floor. Our new home was nestled in the beautiful countryside of Italy, a safe distance from Rome and other populated cities. Autumn trees bordered around our new house. The garden was simple in design but filled with eloquent tulips, daisies and lilies.

It wasn't the same. The sun that beamed down on the landscape was welcoming enough, but this place didn't feel like home. It felt…wrong. No, not wrong. Just…incomplete, as if a vital part of our home is gone. I knew why, as well.

Bella.

She is the missing piece in our lives. Her death affected us greatly, Edward especially. He rarely spoke to us, and when he did, it was in a mechanical voice that held no emotion. His piano remained untouched, dusty from lack of use, a frozen relic of the life we once lived in the town of Forks, Washington. I missed the town. I missed the green trees, the morning mist, and the ever-looming clouds that made it possible for us to live as normal beings.

But after Bella's funeral, it became painful to stay there. Edward refused to go to school. I saw him planning to run away, far away, from this town, so far that he hoped the memories wouldn't follow. I told Carlisle and the others. They, too, felt like running away. Rather than let Edward venture out alone, we followed. We moved as far away from Forks as was possible, and we learned well not to mention the town to Edward.

Things were panicky in the beginning. As Jasper continuously pointed out, Edward's emotions ranged from anger to denial to sadness and then back to anger. There was no happiness in him, and Jasper refused point-blank to make Edward feel the artificial happiness he could very well produce. It wasn't right.

I had a lot of visions of Edward doing particularly stupid things. He thought of leaving the family forever. The thought of Esme's remorse and Carlisle's empathy was what stopped that train of thought. Then, he felt the sudden desire to join Bella, and immediately planned to go to Italy to meet the Volturi in hopes of fulfilling his request. I warned the others without hesitation. We stopped Edward before he could even reach Volterra. He put up a massive struggle, but Emmet and Jasper eventually won in the end. Esme and Carlisle were heartbroken. They feared for Edward, as did the rest of us.

We tried moving on. We still went to school, we still graduated, and then when the time came, we moved away. It was just difficult for Edward, who was forced to hear the thoughts of the girls whom fancied him.

"Alice, do you want to go shopping?" Rosalie said, suddenly appearing at my side.

I shrugged. "Sure." Shopping has lost its appeal to me. I was never able to take Bella shopping, and I probably never will.

O~O~O~O

I worked over the blueprints of the house I just designed. Actually, I was just staring at the design rather than working. There seemed to be no point in doing this anymore. My thoughts were on Edward. I couldn't concentrate on anything else.

My poor boy. He has been suffering for so long, and Alice can't see him getting any better in the future. Will he be forced to live like this for all eternity? Empty, sad, pining for his true love until he can no longer stand going on? I remembered when Alice had warned us of Edward going to the Volturi. I cried, and refused to stop crying until I saw Emmet and Jasper dragging a weakened Edward back into the house, safe, but still wanting to end it all.

Carlisle was at a loss. Nothing he said could get through to Edward.

I sighed, looking up at the portraits decorating my wall. There was one in particular that stood out. It was a picture of a girl with long brown hair, kind brown eyes, and a gentle smile on her lips. Bella.

It was the only picture we had of her.

I felt sad every time I looked at her, or when I thought of her, though I try not to, because when I do, Edward suddenly leaves the room. Bella was part of our family. She was Edward's mate, she was his everything, and now she was gone. I cried all that day when Alice told me. James was dead, but he took Bella with him.

It was a particular hard morning when Carlisle went over and told Charlie. Charlie, strong Charlie, collapsed into remorse, got a bit angry with Edward, but then thanked Carlisle for telling him and went on to mourn. Sweet Renee arrived the following week. She was in hysterics. I could offer her no comfort. She had lost her child, the same as I did, and I knew better than to think that a few kind words would ease the pain.

I felt sad as well. I couldn't bear to hear Bella's name for a few days. The entire town knew that Carlisle, Edward, Emmet, Alice and Jasper were there when Bella died. They all stayed home to avoid the questioning at school and work. Rosalie stayed because she didn't want to deal with the rumors people were spreading about them.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked from behind. I turned. It was Carlisle.

"I felt better," I admitted. I looked back to the picture of Bella and then refocused on the blue prints before me.

"Have you seen Edward?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Probably still in his room." I forced the words to come out calmly.

"I got them registered in that fancy boarding school in Rome," Carlisle said. I heard him drawing closer. "They'll be leaving within a few days."

"Have you told Edward?"

Carlisle sighed, placing both hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him. His saddened face was looking, not at me, but the picture of Bella that stood centered on the wall.

"Not yet." He paused. "We'll wait until Rosalie and Alice return."

I nodded.

"Maybe things will be different," Carlisle hoped.

I didn't say anything. I felt both his hands circle around me. He held me until I stopped crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the updates! Schoolwork is rising now that summer is approaching! Can't promise but I will try to update at least twice a week. Thank you for your patience!**

**~Elizabeth248**

**Another A/N: Story may switch between 1****st**** person POV to 3****rd**** person POV**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you! Lol (unless you're Stephenie Meyer, of course!)**

O~O~O~O

Chapter 4: Acquaintance

"So, you will all be going to your new school in two days," Carlisle concluded his speech. "I've already arranged it with the headmaster about any future absences from your classes, so hunting will not be a problem. Any questions?"

No one spoke. Edward was looking apathetically out the window toward the landscape, rarely paying attention to what his father had said. Rosalie and Alice grimaced at the prospect of school, especially a boarding school where uniforms were strictly required. Emmett and Jasper were looking at Edward, worried etched across their features, as was Carlisle's when he noticed his son's behavior. Edward pretended he didn't hear the concern in everyone's thoughts. He stood up and quickly ran back into his bedroom and sanctuary, ignoring the string of thoughts that followed him.

Esme looked to Carlisle. "Do you think it's best to do this? Why not wait another few days?"

Carlisle shook his head, looking at the door Edward escaped to. "It's best to carry out this way," he said unconvincingly. He hung his head. "Better he go to the school and keep busy than stay in his room." Esme nodded, though, she too, was unconvinced.

The next day, just before the sun could fully rise, Carlisle and Esme drove their five "children" to the private boarding school in the countryside of Italy. It looked more like a small town rather than a school.

The eight buildings cluttered together were tall in structure with classical columns and built in a way that best fitted the Renaissance era. Five tall towers shot out from the church-like buildings, as tall as they were wide. In the middle of the stone structures lay a courtyard, completed with rose bushes and a fountain as magnificent as the Trevvi Fountain in Rome. Stone passageways connected the buildings together. The streets were made of cobblestone and the windows were compiled of stained glass. Ivy vines stalked up the sides of the buildings and towers like spider webs.

Truly it was a beautiful school. Beautiful, except that Edward refused to acknowledge it. This school would be the same as the last, filled with ignorant girls who thought they were good enough to be with him. There was only one person in the entire world that had been good enough, and she was gone.

An elderly woman dressed in a long black dress strode out from one of the buildings. She walked with her back straight and reading glasses perched almost at the tip of her nose, her graying hair tied up in a bun and her face, so kind-looking, was frowning in a strict, almost professional manner.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle introduced himself.

The woman nodded. "My name is Sarah Goodman," the woman introduced herself, her voice soft but her tone strict. "I am deputy headmistress of this school and philosophy teacher. You must be the new arrivals," she said to Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. "You will address me as Professor Goodman during class. Come, I will give you the tour."

The Cullens followed the woman into one of the buildings. Wooden doors stretched across both sides of the narrow building, most open and others closed. Numbers were carved artistically into the stone next to the doors. "This is the mathematics department," Professor Goodman explained. "Classes range from basic algebra to Calculus and Statistics."

They followed her through the stone passageways into the Science, English and Social Studies departments and were showed to the Library, infirmary, washing room and dining hall. Much of the miscellaneous electives were compiled in one of the larger buildings, classes such as philosophy, cooking, physical education (which mostly takes place outside during nice weather), arts, music education and language studies.

"The rules are basic here," Professor Goodman explained. "Breakfast is served at 7am, classes begin at 8am until 5pm. Lunch is at 12pm and dinner is held at 7pm. You each have a total of 7 classes and two free hours, which varies from schedule to schedule. Your free hours are yours to spend so long as they do not disturb any sessions.

"We have a curfew, which is at 9pm. Sharp. You are to retire to your dorm rooms at that time and are not allowed to wander the school grounds afterward, unless there is an emergency. So long as you follow these rules, we will have no trouble."

Professor Goodman pointed to one of the five towers. It was one of the tallest and widest, with broad windows and a few staircases crawling up the side. Ivy vines stalked up and decorated it so thickly that at first glance the tower seemed to be made out of green stone.

"That is where the girls reside," she explained. She then pointed to the tower standing across from the first, which was equally tall, equally wide, similar in structure and had just as much ivy vines covering it as the other tower. "And that is where the boys reside." Her lips thinned. "While you can visit during the day, we do not allow visits after curfew. Sleepovers are forbidden."

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett—who have been sleeping together since finding each other—tried to hide their horror. Edward gave enough attention to listen to Professor Goodman's explanations but didn't show any interest beyond that. He also pretended that he didn't hear the shouts of outrage playing in his sibling's minds.

"May we ask where the other students are?" Carlisle asked when he noticed how eerily quiet it was.

"There are days when we let the students travel to some of the surrounding cities, as a sort of vacation from school. As we speak, the students shall be returning from their week-stay in Venice. They shall be returning any moment now."

They followed her into one of the smallest towers, where—as it turns out—the teachers reside. She disappeared into one of the rooms and returned a few moments later with several files, of which contained their schedules and information.

"These are your schedules," she explained, handing each of the files to the Cullens. "These files contain your assigned classes, teachers, and dorm rooms. If you have any questions, you can come to me or you may ask any of your dorm mates. You would especially want to ask your student officers, who are obliged to answer any questions and assist you if needed."

She led them into another room, where the school's seamstress, Melody, was waiting. She quickly measured each of them and set out to find their uniforms. The girl's uniform—to both Alice and Rosalie's chagrin—consisted of a plaid skirt, white button-down shirt, a blue sweater, tailor jackets with the school emblem sewed on the left-side pocket, and loafers. The boys' uniforms were the same, except they wore black pants and a tie. They were given three sets of uniforms, of which was their responsibility to care for and wash daily.

"You may wear regular clothing on your free days or the weekends, but otherwise you are required to wear your uniforms. If repairs are needed, you can come to Miss Melody, who will be willing to take care of it."

Another hour was spent with Professor Goodman showing the rest of the school grounds. The only places forbidden to all students is the bell tower, which holds the school chapel. "Students are welcomed into the chapel during all hours of the day but under no circumstances are they allowed to travel up the spiral staircase to where the bell resides. We had too many incidents where students fell because they were reckless," Professor Goodman chided.

At last, the tour ended. It was late evening. From where they were, the Cullens saw three long buses driving up to the entrance of the school. Students of all sorts exited and spread through the previously empty school. Professor Goodman disappeared into the groups of students but returned a few moments later with two boys and two girls.

"This is Mister Eric York, Mister Tyler Cliffs, Miss Jessica Stands and Miss Angela Winds," she introduced. "They are the student officers and will help you with your classes."

Edward, who didn't care about anything that Professor Goodman said before, was now staring incredulously at the students. _Fate is be really cruel_, he thought. _They look as they did many years before._

Eric York, Tyler Cliffs, Jessica Standoff and Angela Winds were the exact replicas of Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crawford, Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber, down to the last detail.

_Holy crap! _Emmett thought. His thoughts and incredulity matched the rest of the Cullens.

Jessica Stanley, who had married Mike Newton (another former classmate of the Cullen children) a few years after high school graduation, died at the age of 66 from heart complications. Angela Weber, who married her steady boyfriend Ben sometime after graduating college, died at the age 43 from pneumonia. Tyler Crawford died in a car crash at the age of 32. Eric Yorkie died of kidney failure at the age 45. All of this happened years ago, a memory that Edward had not thought of in a long time.

Though they were not very close to any of the people (except perhaps Angela), the Cullens still felt the need to attend the funerals and did so secretly, making sure that they were not recognized by the few people that would probably still remember them.

Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber and Tyler Crawford died many years ago.

And yet, here they were, alive and well, looking as healthy as the last time any of the Cullens last seen them. As if the funerals never happened...as if none of them had died...as if those bleary days in Forks was nothing but a dream. But...it's not possible...

Professor Goodman, who wasn't aware of the shocked looks on the Cullens' faces, continued, "We also have the Head officers, who I am unable to find right now," she said strictly, looking at the officers before her.

Eric and Tyler, who were gaping at Alice and Rosalie, especially Rosalie, cringed at the ferocity in their Professor's eyes. Jessica, who had been gazing dreamily in Edward's direction (much to his annoyance), looked once at her Professor and looked down, fighting back her uncontrollable fit of giggles, apparently knowing something. It was Angela who answered.

"They were summoned to the Headmaster's office, Professor," she answered. "Needed to speak about the upcoming ball and the preparations." Professor Goodman nodded at Angela before turning to the still-shocked Cullens.

"I leave you in their care," she said with a curt nod, and then departed for the Teacher's Tower, where—Edward concluded—must also hold the Headmaster's office.

Angela stepped forward, albeit shyly. "Have you found your rooms yet?" she inquired.

Alice snapped out of her shock and answered with a smile (making Eric and Tyler blush and Jasper narrow his eyes resentfully at them). "No, we haven't. Professor Goodman said you could help us."

Jessica looked hopefully at Edward before speaking, her voice almost as giddy as he can remember. "No problem, we'll show you to the rooms and classes. If you need anything, just ask." She put a heavy emphasis on the word _anything_, which made Edward mentally cringe—yup, this definitely had to be Jessica Stanley, except...it just can't be...

As she spoke, she poked Tyler in the ribs and snapped him and Eric out of their reveries, which was good because Emmett and Jasper looked like they would've pounced on both boys if it continued.

As they gathered their luggage, the Cullens stole glances at the students that resembled their former classmates. Carlisle and Esme were just as surprised by the reappearance of people they believed to be dead for many decades.

"What's going on, Carlisle?" Emmett finally asked, voicing the main concern.

Carlisle looked at the officers patiently waiting a few feet from them. In a voice so low that no human could've heard them, he answered, "I'm not entirely sure. I'll try to find out, but for now, just act natural." He and Esme bid goodbye to each of their children, Esme and Carlisle especially giving attention to Edward, who seemed the most affected by the reappearance of his former classmates.

"Everything will be fine," Esme tried to reassure him, but it did little to ease him. She and Carlisle gave him one fleeting look before getting into the car and driving away into the distance.

Eric and Tyler led Emmett, Jasper, and Edward toward the Boy's Tower. Their rooms were stationed halfway up the structure. Their assigned rooms had five large poster beds with red covers, white pillows, a trunk resting at the end and red curtains draped along the sides. They had a clear view of the school grounds from their window.

Across the grounds in the opposite tower, Alice and Rosalie were shown their own dorm rooms, which held the same decorations as those in the Boy's Tower.

"We don't have to be in bed until later," Jessica explained, "and dinner isn't for another two hours. For now, we can just introduce you to some of the other students."

Rosalie and Alice were greeted formally to many of the other girls in the Tower, some who were friendlier than others, and then led outside to meet the rest of the school population. Across the grounds, Eric and Tyler were doing the same with Emmett, Jasper and Edward. They had already met with most of the male population and were being introduced to the last few dozens outside.

"I think that's everyone from the Boy's Tower," Eric said. "Just need to introduce you to the Head Boy Officer. His duty is to enforce discipline, rules and offer assistance. He also helps coordinate school events, along with the Head Girl Officer."

Tyler, who was silent for a while, suddenly started snickering. "Not sure if he's in the mood," he said. "Must still be pouting from today's rejection. You know how he is when it's like that."

Eric sighed and shook his head, though the smile that formed on his lips was smug. "You would think that after three years of rejection, he would take a hint and realize that she's just not interested." _Thank_ _goodness_, he mentally added. _Don't want to miss my _chance. Edward blocked out Eric's thoughts before it would get into too much detail for his liking.

Tyler was still smirking. "Must be hopeful," he commented. "I know I am."

Eric sighed again, now exasperated. "I wonder when it'll get through that thick skull of his that she's never going to say yes. It's getting annoying how moody he is whenever she says no, and you have to admit, she's been polite about the entire thing so far. Not sure it's going to last."

Emmett was getting annoyed by the conversation, feeling a need to understand. "Do we get to know what you're talking about?" he asked, his annoyance clearly shown in his tone.

Eric and Tyler looked at them, then at each other, and smirked. "Our Head Boy Officer has a thing for the Head Girl Officer. He's been asking her out since they started here three years ago. And she's been saying no every time. Kinda sad, really."

"Make sure not to be around him whenever he gets rejected, he gets really crabby and annoying," Tyler warned.

Edward raised an eyebrow but didn't allow his interest in the conversation go any further. No need to be drawn into the drama that associated itself with adolescence.

"Oh, there he is," Eric said. He pointed to a boy leaning against the side of one of the school buildings, who was glaring and frowning at the beautiful scenery around him. Edward hesitated as he stepped toward the boy. That face...that hair...that horrifyingly familiar inner voice...no....no! NO!

"Hey, hey Mike!" Tyler shouted, paying no attention to the somber atmosphere surrounding the sullen boy.

The Mike Newton look-alike looked up, his eyes sad and his face pathetic, but he raised an eyebrow quizzically as he looked at the Cullens. _What the...?_

"Glad you're out of that meeting," Tyler said jovially. "Now wipe that frown off your face and meet our new classmates. This is Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Hale."

_This cannot be happening_, Emmett said, almost whining as he took in the familiar face. Jasper's thoughts and mood copied Emmett's, though he was more confused than ever.

_Are we going to meet the clones of all our former classmates? _Jasper speculated. He really didn't like the sound of that, and yet...

Whatever he was thinking about, Edward couldn't read. Jasper was blocking his thoughts effectively, he didn't want Edward to hear the insane theory forming inside his head, because he knew what Edward's reaction would be and it would be dangerous to let him know. Not to mention insensitive, in case he's proven wrong...

"Nice to meet you," Mike said formally, thought there was no emotion in his voice. "I am Mike Nelson, Head Boy Officer. If you should need anything, just ask. My duty is to assist, always." His introduction sounded like lines written for an actor, probably something he was required to say to all students. Indeed, his thoughts were depressing and even Jasper could tell that this boy was still sulking and not in the mood to talk.

"Now that that's settle, we should introduce you to the ladies," Eric said. He and Tyler were seemingly oblivious to their friend's mechanic behavior but their thoughts told Edward otherwise. He shrugged it off—really, even this Mike wasn't someone he could or would want to sympathize.

Tyler's attention suddenly drew to the fountain. "Oh yeah, you have to meet the other two students starting here," he said, winking at his depressed friends. "They're lookers."

At that statement, Emmett and Jasper narrowed their eyes. Mike, for one fleeting second, looked hopeful, but then he fell back into his monotone behavior. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay," he sighed. Tyler and Eric led the way, with Mike and the Cullens close behind them.

Alice and Rosalie noticed their arrival. As friendly as they looked, their thoughts were practically screaming with annoyance at being in Jessica's company for so long. Angela took the initiative and interrupted Jessica's mid-monologue.

"Alice, Rosalie, meet Mike Nelson. He's the Head Boy Officer," she introduced.

Alice and Rosalie nodded once at the all-too-familiar figure. They were getting more and more confused by the strange reappearance of everyone they had met in Forks. Would their former teachers reappear as well? They shuddered mentally at that thought.

"Oh, and here comes our Head Girl Officer," Angela said, looking over everyone's shoulder to someone behind them. A face flashed in her mind, an image that slapped Edward in the face, something that caused more emotional pain than anything else. _No...it can't be..._

Alice and Rosalie were staring in horror at the direction Angela indicated. Emmett took one look and backtracked a few times, his thoughts screaming wordlessly: _!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Jasper looked from the approaching back to me, shocked, confused, horrified and expectant all at the same time. His thoughts were opened; he had thought that something like this would happen but...he never dreamed...never believed...and yet....

Edward braced himself, and then turned. A familiar face was approaching.

Familiar brown hair that reached her narrow waist.

Familiar brown eyes, so wide and open and full of secrets longing to be discovered.

A familiar, pretty heart-shaped face and creamy complexion...

And finally, there was that last bit of detail about the girl that threw Edward into a whirlwind of emotions and heartbreak.

He couldn't hear the girl's thoughts. He could hear his sibling's internal screaming, Angela's kind voice, Tyler, Eric and Mike's desperate longing, and Jessica's raging jealousy. But he heard nothing from this girl. Nothing. Silence. Blissful silence. A silence he hadn't heard since...

A slight breeze blew. He caught the scent. It burned his throat and cut into his frozen heart deeply, wanting to leap at the girl and sink his teeth into her skin. But a larger part longed to pull this girl into her arms and hold her forever.

He trembled. As frozen as he was, a single word escaped him.

"Bella."


End file.
